A fear to Lost
by Ryu Okawa
Summary: You can't close your eye to things you didn't want to see but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel. When you are in love and you get hurt, it's like a cut. it will heal,but there will always be a scar Losing your way to trust and a heart that lost to feel what love is. Will it cost a suffering pain to find your true love?
1. Ch:1 The new Student

A Fear to Lost

At Otonkizaka school there's have one person who well known and was titled as Grumpy girl. Even though she was titled like that, she has a cool aura and beauty appearance that can made lot student be charmed and drive crazy over her. That person named Maki nishikino, her parent recently be known as the owner of the biggest hospital in japan and that's mean maki will surely had bright future because that.

Although she seems perfect and had everything but she still lack in one thing, she never fell in love or yet had relationship with someone. Many girls and boys already confessing their love to her but, no one was accepted. They all was be rejected and be treated cold, even once day will be found out several girl was crying after confess to maki because afterwards maki will humiliate and insult them. It's seem too hard to approach her or even befriend with her, can one day someone will reach her?.

~ On way to School ~

" Nee-nee Minaa! Do you heard about the new student in our school?" said kotori

" For real? We will have new student... that will make thing worse than ever" reply eli with unsatisfied face after heard the unwelcome news today.

" hehe eli-chan it must be a pain for you and maki" kotori look at eli for a while and then to maki who seems begin angry after she said that.

" hey! Why you include me too?" yelled maki who seems not wanted her name be dragged to this silly conversation.

" maa-maa maki-chan don't be angry like that, it's mean you both was so popular. so if we had new student that just only increase your fans, but don't be mad about it" say hanayo with her angle smile who can make the anger on maki fly away.

" hmphh.. if you say like that" murmmed maki who had a slight blush on her cheek and just twirling her hair like was nothing happen.

" aww are maki-chan was be tamed by hanyao? Mouu hanayo share me the trick for that, i want to tame maki-chan too hehe" kotori grab hanayo hands and walk faster than everyone.

" eh? A trick? Are maki-chan was a pet who can do many attraction?" ask hanayo confusedly about kotori request, and somehow she was dragged by kotori so fast and left maki and eli at back.

" what are you say! I'm not a pet. Hey you two come back!" maki chased those two who was run away from her. Three of them was goes away and lefting eli alone dumbfound about their silly fight.

"huhh.. it's seems like walking with a children who argued about toys " eli sighs and must understanding about those friend she had. "oh well, it's seems i must ran fast to catch up them" eli ran as fast to catch up her childish friend at school.

~ At School ~

 _Geehh why they always like tease me mouuu... it's not like i care about that. But oh well i cant be mad with hanayo though . i hope the new student not come after me, sigh... why everyone always like her cause her beauty._ Maki who not pay attention with her surrounding then be dumped with someone.

Before she say anything one voice was let out "ouch, hey you! Look where you walk! I can't believe you was bump a cutie idol like me" maki then stand up and for a second take a look to the person was scold her like it, when their eyes meet maki see a tiny girl with hair black raven two pigtail and has ruby eyes. This girl look like a elementary school huh... though maki as she look her.

"Oh my! Are you don't even try to help me out and say sorry to me" say tiny girl who seem like waiting maki to help her stand up.

"oh yeah, sorry i was in middle to think something. Sorry if i hurt you or else then" maki grab her hands and lifted her up to stand.

"hey are you was lost? I mean are your parents here? Aren't you supposed to had school now, what a troublesome elementary kids you are " ask maki

"what are you say? Can't you repeat that again!" shout the tiny girl who seem angry when maki say that

" ughhh... are you was lost? Don't a kid like you was in kindergarten now" reply maki bluntly and afterwards the girls is hit her.

" you freaking crazy girl! I am 17 years old baka! Don't yo see the aura mature on me huh?"

Said the girl who can make maki mouth gaped down and can't believe the tiny girl in front her was a same age like her.

" do you think i will believe that? No matter how much i look you surely a kid around 12 years old baka! It's impossible someone who 17 years old will look like as you. I don't get it at all" when maki was lost in mind because the tiny girl a ring bell on school was ringed and at the second it wakened maki from her lost mind.

" tchhh.. it's seems like i must enter the classroom, hey you kid! You must search your parent and go to the kindergarten okay, don't say those lies like that i guarantee no one will believe you was a high school bye" maki then run away to her class left that girl alone.

" ughhhhh what's wrong with all people! Why all of them always have same thought like her. Oh well, i have more important task to do now" she began to walk and enter one room.

Meanwhile in classroom maki look like kinda mad and showed her grumpy face in class and not cared when all student was gaze at her.

" maki.. maki.. hey" said one person who seat front maki, maki wasn't listened that and somehow made that girl irritated cause maki not slightly show response.

"Maki-Chan! Do you heard me!" shout the girl make maki slight jump and realize someone was talk to her.

"Owww! Rin don't shout like that, you hurt my ears you know"

"hmphhh, it's because you not say anything when i talk to you-nya" rin pouted her face and then cling her arms at maki.

"h-hey! Don't so clingy to me, so what do you want to ask?" said maki tried to push away rin from her.

"i'm just want to ask why you look so troubled and not even pay attention with your surrounding even when i call you, you was drain in your thought-nya"

"it's nothing rin don't worry"

" okay then-nya, aww it's like teacher already come in class-nya"

The teacher goes in to classroom and give some announcement

" everyone before we start study i want to introduce you all our new student that will study at this school, so may you go in miss" said teacher allowed the new student to enter the classroom. The door began opened and revealed a figure girl who has be the new student.

Once the figure show her form, that take maki attention who can't believe who see right now, she can't believe this t-that person was ... before she compeletly finished her thought that girl suddenly shout at her and point her finger at maki. " ah! You that rude girl i meet this morning right? I can't believe it i will meet you again!" maki was instanly stand up and shout back at her

" it's me who will be very suprised, i mean how come a kid like you was a high school student! It's crazy i don't get this thing" their argue was take a lot attention for all who in class and can't believe the grumpy girl can talk like that, but whom made it more amazing is the tiny girl who blodly argued with maki who known so cruel if you dare to talk to her.

Their argue seems will not be end fast so the teacher scold them and try to made them silent

" Uhmmm... you two, i hope you can behave well in class and don't fight in my class if you two don't want to me to kick you from my class" after being scold like that they was try to hold their argue and the tiny girl begin to introduce herself again.

" Minaaa i'm sorry about before don't think that's so much kay? Uhmm.. my name was Nico yazawa and i was 17 YEARS OLD if you can see" nico said with loud voice when she mention her age so maki will know that she really a high school student.

" i hope we can get well along, nice to meet you all especially to the beauty red haired woman who seems so kind to had me as her classmate" say nico with smirk evil in her face and made maki really irritated with this new student.

 _Who will think the new student will be so troublesome and annoyed like this, i can't even think how i will survive to be her classmate. Oh god maybe fan girls was way better than this girl ugh... i don't get this at all!_ Thought maki who will had a stress full day every day if she had someone like her in class.

The argue between maki and nico back then was already be main topic for all student and many of them discuss about that. " i wasn't think someone can be brave to talk to nishikino like that, i mean not even we brave to talk to her" say one student

" i agree about that, but it's because nishikino-sama was so cool and i can't be brave to face those dazzling purple eyes of hers.. kyaa! It's so dreamy if i can be with her" say the other who begin wild and made the other student squeall over maki and begin fan girl her again.

Somehow the noise made eli feel uncomfortable and annoyed with them.

" Girls can't you at least be more quiet when you all chat, you all was distrub my peace moment right now and i will appreciate if you all don't be noisy in classroom"

declare the blonde with offering her beauty smile, somehow after she say that the girls instanly become quiet and was memerized with the blonde.

" s-sorry ayase-san we wouldn't do that again" reply the girls and silently they whispered to each other " woahh.. ayase-san was scold me, her voice made melt kyaaa.. i hope i can talk more with her." And then they do again they was chat again but just whisper about how wonderful eli is.

Eli only can let out sigh see the behavior of the girls "why they all always like that"

" like what ayase?" interup one voice who made eli shock and almost fall from her chair

" w-woahh toujou-san don't suprised me like that, if you keep act like that someone will had a chance to have heart attack when you suprised them like this"

" hehe sorry ~ so why you talk by yourself then? You had a problem?" ask nozomi curiously about her friend that look before was talking alone.

" that's not your business to know what i do" reply eli cold and she began to read her book once more again left nozomi without answer her question.

 _Ah well it's always be the same, anything about you was nothing for me.. i wish that can be my priority. Why she always swept me away and be nice to me when us in front her friends or her fans, eventhough we are a couple but .. not specific relationship whose can happily to do. It's like our relationship like a job not like usual couple do. But someday i hope us can be true love than a fake._ Nozomi think about these though sadly and gaze to the blonde who like not slightly care about her.

When nozomi in deep thought suddenly one loud voice from outside make her startled.

As she look through the window, she see one figure at outside class and if she not wrong that person was kotori, what happen to her? Why she run so fast like that. And why her's eyes full of tears, did someone hurt her... before nozomi can process what was happen, she look one girl who try to catch up kotori.

 _Aren't her... s-she was come back! I can't believe it. It clearly show why kotori was crying, interesting now will be full of drama on this school like with what's my card told me now._ Murmured nozomi while take one her cards that sign The Justice card, i wish not kind justice will happen to her and her friends.

 **It's my first time to write fanfic so if i had a mistake i'm very sorry.**

 **And i don't own love live but i like them so much so i tried to write story about them but i think my write not as good the other but if you were like or not my story i will try to write this until the end.**

 **Nice to meet you all, hope you all like this chap ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: She Returns

**I'm back again to give new chap and firstly i want apologize to you all if my grammar is not good, cause english not my language but i try fix write english better from now. Maybe some phrase or grammar will look false and confuse but like i said i'm not that good use english so i'm sorry for that.**

Seen Two person who be run and look like they in one side try to chase them but the other side try to avoid them with eye's full with tears.

" kotori! Wait! I'm beg to you don't avoid me any more, i can explain that so please stop running" said the girl while run fast to catch up kotori who seems not care with anything she said now and only fasten her run to go more far than ever.

Those two reach the stairs and kotori decide to go down but she is not be aware with her movement and suddenly her feet was slip and made her fall but before she fall, the girl who chase her before is already wrapped her arms to her and save kotori to fall. the situation was quiet no one dare to speak, that girl just hug kotori silently and not let out any words and remain silent.

Kotori who seem anxious with the situation begin to speak " sonoda-san can you now let me go, i'm okay thanks to you" whoever when kotori spell her surname like that, umi seems unloosen her hug but not release kotori from her hands.

" why you still don't release your hands at mine, I do not want you to touch me " kotori say coldly and tried to freeing herself from umi but umi is tighthend the hug and kotori can't beat her power and somehow it make kotori fell weak because this.

" do you hear me sonoda! Release me now! Don't act like a deaf and threaten me like this..." continue kotori angrily and when she was try to look at her face, kotori found umi was crying and let tears come out from hers eyes.

" s-sonoda what happen? Why you crying now? Do you was hurt, you fell unwell?" ask kotori worriedly seeing umi like this made her heart ache.

No words come from umi and make kotori more anxious, she tried to calm umi with stroking her hair gently and brushed her front hair that being covered her face.

For a while kotori look this hazelnut eye's again, they has deeper color than her's but somehow kotori can found loneliness in her's eye. Even though her eye was beautiful and sparkling but deep down umi hide a pain that can be reflected through her eyes, her's eyes seems empty and full with despair.

 _Umi-chan.. why when i see into your eyes, never at once i found slight lees happiness in there,_ _her eyes filled with emptiness and loneliness. though I'm angry with you but still i-i... for_ _unknown_ _reason i can't hate you. I tried to avoiding you, i try to make myself hate you but.. when you appeared now i don't know why a half part of my heart was happy seeing you was alright but on the other half still hurted with you. I don't know anymore... and what make it worse, you who remained silent as and only cry while you hug me like this. Oh no.. it make me remember how warmth you touch against me, it made me safe and cozy in your's gentle arms. I can't let this anymore i-i must..._

Kotori trying to wipe away tears on umi face, but but when kotori hand trying to touch her cheek umi held my hand gently. Kotori is startled by her actions.

" sorry.. please forgive me kotori. Give me a chance to explain everything to you" umi murmured softly into her ear.

" w-what! Why you so stubborn with this. Nothing gonna change between us" kotori ears suddenly felt tickled when her breathing was close to her, kotori ears turn red and feels hot.

" that's true, nothing will change on us, unless if i take a action to change that" reply umi with calm voice

" even if you do that, nothing will change between you and me. It's over to me"

" over for you but not me. I still hope that we can still be together"

" you moron! why are you so stubborn and act like this. Don't you see i hate you and wish not see you again" yelled kotori while she hit weakly umi who seems not affected with that.

" i can see that.. and i know that so well" said umi

 _No, you don't know well._

" i won't care if you insult or hurt me, but please don't hate me kotori. I can't bear the pain that you hate me like this, i want us be like before" umi continued

 _I don't hate you.. i-i'm just mad, i wish i can hate you like what my mind told but i can't._

" i want us to be a friend again, i want you give me your apolgy. If i must apologize to you million times until you forgive me, i will do that if that's cost your apolgy "

Before kotori answer one punch was suddenly land on umi face. kotori very shock with that and see umi fall hardly on the floor. When she tried to find who doing that, she find honoka stand in there with angry face and look like she want hit umi again.

Honoka look so scary and her eyes filled with anger and emotion, her hands was tremble to punch umi again but before she do that kotori stand in front umi.

" kotori! What are you doing?! Move, i want hit her so she won't dare to lay her finger to you" said honoka angrily

" honoka-chan don't do this, pleasee.. we can discuss this without fighting." Kotori guarding umi from honoka with spreading her's arm and stand still on her's spot.

" kotori why you like this? don't you hate her? You don't want to see her or she to touch you again right? But why now you protected her?" ask honoka with disbelieve voice with kotori action.

" i-i..." what honoka said was true why she is trying to protect umi. Don't she was mad at her but why her action was different with her mind.

" kotori it's okay.. you don't need to protect a person like me. You should be happy if you see someone you hate being hit like this." Said umi whose tried to regain her conscious and stand.

" that's wrong sonoda-san, how can i be happy if i see someone was hurt like this. Whatever the reason, if i hate someone i can't harm them like that. that's was false thing to do."

" b-but kotori"

" don't say anything anymore sonoda-san that's enough and can you don't call me with my first name, we aren't friends anymore. Call me by my surname for now, we aren't close like before. so, i hope you can understand that." Demand kotori while take honoka hands to leave from there and walk away.

 _I can't hold my tears if she call my name like that, it just bring those memory back and remind me how much happiness to heard your soft voice when you call me._

Though kotori while walking and for some reason she turned her head to look at back to find umi but she not see anyone in there.

 _Did she leave? I was dumb to think that she will remain in there and look me go away. Umi always like this disappear whenever kotori need her, umi was not in there._

As kotori not found umi she decide to walk away, but without kotori realizing umi is come out behind the walls.

 _Why i'am still be a coward until now? Why i still can't be brave to look kotori face. Although until that, kotori is still try to look at back but why i hide from her.. am i still feared with how will our relationship will be... i can't give up easily._

Umi whispered quietly to herself when she can just only see kotori back begin to fade away lefting her alone without any words let out from her's lips.

~ at the rooftop ~

Rin,nozomi,eli,honoka and kotori had lunch at the rooftop like usually but this time was different. The awkwardness can be felt by all of them but no one brave to say anything.

Nozomi can't bear the silence like this so she decide to broke the situation.

" so how about the new student? Rin, kotori you already meet them right?" ask nozomi who set her gaze worriedly on kotori who seems still sad about what happen to her before.

" umm.. i can't describe well her-nya but i think she was a brave girl" answer rin

"hmm... brave person? Did she do something amazing? Are she has bigger boobs than me and dare to make a competition about boobs size hehe" said nozomi playfully

" no.. no, not like that nozomi chan mouuu.. she was brave to talk with maki-nyaa"

" wow! That's such a brave thing rin-chan, are she was also a ojou-sama like maki?"

" i don't think so, she just a average girl like us. But she surely has tiny body like a kid-nya, i was think she was a elementary school kid hehe"

" uwaaah... i can't wait until i meet her's hehehee " nozomi said with evil smirk on her face like she was planning to do something to nico.

" nozomi-chan your smirk made me shiver-nya, you must planning something bad" said rin

" oh come-on rin-chan i wasn't person like that. What's her name by the way?"

" nico i think-nya, i don't remember her surname. I was fell so sleepy when she come in"

" what! Nico you say? I can't believe it." Suddenly nozomi face was brighten when rin say the information.

" it's no surprise if that person is brave enough to talk like that to maki. Nicochii surely the brave tiny girl in the world"

" nicochii? You know her?" ask eli who at before just eat silently without say anything but just open her mouth now when nozomi seems like known the new girl.

" yup, i known her. She my childhood friend elichii" reply nozomi

" oh like that " said eli quickly and continue to eat her lunch and nozomi know her girlfriend behavior so she just let it past.

" woah nozomi-chan i don't know you have a childhood friend-nya, you never tell us"

" oh my rin, that's because you're never asking that" said nozomi make rin pouted and just shrug her head.

" kotori-chan" said rin who look over to kotori. she is rarely being quiet like this, normaly she will join the discuss but now she just sit and stare down look her's lunch and remain like that through the lunch time.

" are you fine kotori?" ask nozomi seems worried about kotori weird act

No answer from kotori, she still remain like that until honoka shake her body and call her. " kotori.. kotori-chan! Do you heard us? Are you all right, you seems unwell after that incident" said honoka and when she mention incident, everyone seems suprised and was serious about what happen to kotori.

" honoka, what do you mean about the incident?" ask eli give her glares to honoka who seem troubled when she accidentally said that.

" why you don't answer me? Did something bad happen to kotori?" eli move closer to honoka

" umm eli-chan don't mad like that kay, it's just a little problem. Let's just e-eating for now, i'm starving " honoka tried to avoid eli question

" don't try to change the topic honoka, what little problem can made her sad like this?"

" ermm.. that's w-was"

" is that because the new student?" nozomi voice suddenly interrupt those two and made everyone startled.

" w-what nozomi-chan how do you know that?!" ask honoka can't believe nozomi know that.

" i know that because those new student is my friends, and i know well what the reason can make kotori like this" said nozomi

" nozomi, do you really mean that?" ask eli

" absolutely, but i can't tell you all unless kotori willingly let me tell that or even better if she was the one to tell that" nozomi throw her's gaze to kotori who seems awaken from her deep though and try to speak.

" i will tell you all but not for now, excuse me i must go to bathroom " kotori stand and walk out through the door. Everyone just exchange gaze to each other and continue eating.

But for somehow, it's look like in these grup was missing two person and everyone just realize that now.

" umm rin-chan it's just me or it's true that maki and hanayo not in here?" ask nozomi

" yeah, those two said had some bussines to do. So they was go together." Said rin bitterly with unsatisfied eyes.

" ah.. like that " _It's seems like everyone had their own problem. I'm afraid they will stumble and fall but i think my problem wasn't easy too for resolved. Even my cards can't tell me what will happen in the future... ah but because this i can call her with these name hehe~ if we not in front her friends,i absolutely can't call her like that. I'm promise to myself, someday i can make her to be more open with me. Show her true self not the fake one._ Nozomi smile bitterly and let out heavy sigh, eli look at nozomi with worry eye's and look a bit worried with her but she shrug these though away.

 **It's seems like in this chap was mainly about kotoumi lol ~ the next chap will reveal what hanayo and maki do when they alone hehe. I was planning to make angsty chap in the future about dark past so, if one from you can help me with give me some example with angsty story please tell that to me ^.^**

 **I was so grateful if you willingly help me. See you in nxt chap.**

 **And sorry for my eror grammar, i try to fix that.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Song & Rains

**Nicomaki appear in this chap hope you all like it**

In the music room seen maki playing piano seriously and let out beautiful and melodic sound. Maki lost in her world, she look so happy when she play piano. the movement of her fingers look skillful showing how much maki love music and piano. In this room not only maki but hanayo too in here, they were spending their time here with music. While maki is playing piano, hanayo just sit and listening them happily.

Time is flying so fast without they realize and time break is over. Maki who seems still want to play piano a little bit more, she tell hanayo go to classroom first and she will come to class when she is done play. Hanayo nod her heads and goes outside.

Maki continued play piano and without she know someone at outside is observe her.

When nico was walking around the school she find the music room. She went in but someone is open the dooor and reveal a girl with hair brown and what make nico startled is the woman behind that girl. There's maki behind her, those two seem get along well and had nice time.

Nico can see maki is smiled to that girl and make her somehow irritated.

 _So she have those expression like that, i think her face just plain and grumpy but these smile is beauty.. oh god why i even think about that, she don't even have beautiful face like me. Maybe i can give a little surprise for that slatend eyes hehehe~_

Before nico get to surprised her, a melodious voice mixed with the harmony sound piano is audible from outside. make nico mesmerized with that.

She remain still and be absorbed with maki voice who sings very well, nico never heard such a beautiful voice like this even herself can't sing like this.

 _What a beautiful voice she has... i can't believe someone like her have voice like this. Not even her voice is good but she also can play piano well, what a perfect person she is._

Nico thought while she keep hear maki sing.

 **Through the flood of crowded people**

 **I keep looking at her silhouette**

 **It was possible to play around with fate**

 **To embrace you closely would be a miracle**

 **It may be painful, it might hurt**

 **Now we can only believe**

 **Struggling as i write this love story**

 **Composing a tomorrow i cannot see**

 **I want to be by your side when i'm standing still in loneliness**

 **So i won't get lost**

 **Your voice remains in my ear**

 **I remember your shape in my closed eyelids**

 **I'm tired of feeling**

 **The pain you gave**

 **Your smile and gentle words echo in my heart**

 **I want to forget this**

 **If it is doomed to end without even starting**

 **Then i'll put a lock in my heart**

 **So this unrequited love would never surafce again**

 **If only i could tell you my feelings**

 **I won't need anything else**

 **Honestly, i cried like a kid**

 **While wide awake in your hand**

 **I want to hear your voice just once more**

 **Even though you're too far away for it to reach me**

 **If one day, we could meet in honesty**

 **I'll hold into you tightly**

 _What a angst song... it feel she is singing this with full emotion as she ever felt these way. Doesn't it mean she has someone special in the past? Seems look like she still thinking that person until now._ Nico lost in though and not know that maki caught her and slowly walk to her.

" what are you doing here brat girl! I can't believe you eavesdrop me sing " said maki angrily seeing nico here. Nico is startled being caughted by her, this such a bad time.

" owh maki-chan don't being angry like that you made niconii scared " nico said cutely and make maki face turn dejected seeing nico like this.

" what with's that! Don't act cute like that, if you think i will tricked by that sorry i'm not interested with kid like you. And more ever don't call me casually like that!" yell maki

" don't call me brat girl you slanted eyes " said nico directly with smirk face

" who do you call slanted eyes? " maki feel annoyed being insult like this with the brat girl front her.

" whatever, so what are you doing before?" ask maki

" j-just walk around .. " nico said hesitantly

Maki look unsure with nico answer " you not stalking me right?"

" w-what? W-what do you mean by that, a idol like me is absolutely not do stalking" answer nico stuttered.

" what a bad liar you are hahaha" maki laughed when see nico become panicked like this.

 _Why she now is laughing me... her laugh look nice too_

Nico face softend and smile tenderly at her. maki is surprised see this expression.

 _Why she smiling like that? I expecting her to shout at me cause i laughing her, but why now she show me those expression. Her face seems mature and beautiful for a while._

 _Maybe she's not a bad girl... and well maybe i think it's nice to know her more._

Thought maki while staring nico intensly.

" what's with that eye's? Don't say you interest to me?" tease nico when she caught maki is stare at her.

" no way! Why i must take interest to someone like you"

" because i am is awesome nico hehe"

" what's with that... disgusting"

" w-what! Why you being so rude hmphhh.." nico pouted

" you act like kid yazawa-san"

" mouu..you so meany."

" hey maki-chan?" said nico

" what's?"

" did you was the one write that song?" ask nico

" if it is, then what's with that?" answer maki while twriling her hairs

" it's nice song, i like it. Full with emotion and make me want to cry" compliment nico make maki face blush as red her hair.

" it is" said maki shyly

" hey, are these song is from your own experience? Your face while you sing felt so real, like you really felt that. I mean, when you singing that, your face look in pain and like wait for someone to back"

Maki face suddenly turn pale and bitter when nico said those. And without answering she already go away.

" did i say something wrong? She seems unhappy when i said that." Nico murmured

" oh well, that's not my business. I must go back to class room now" when nico tried to open the door, suddenly a teacher is come in and unfortunately the door slam nico face and make nico kiss the door.

 _Awww... it so hurt! Whose is dare to messed nico face like this. I can't forgive whoever they are, they ruined my angle face._ Nico cursed angrily.

When nico try find the culprit, she find a teacher in front her and suddenly nico face turn pale as she were look a ghost.

 _Gulp... look like i'm in trouble_

" yazawa-san.. what are you doing here? Don't you should in the class room now?" ask the teacher who seems prepared to punish nico.

" u-ummmm... miss i can explain t-this. S-so can you..."

" not at chance yazawa-san, come with me to the office. I must punish you" said the teacher sternly and dragged nico along with her.

 _What a unluck day for a idol like me... it's so embarrassing..._

Nico can only prayed for her safety and prepared herself to be scold by the teachers.

~ after the school ~

Maki,rin and hanayo is prepared to go home but while walk out from the school, they witness some incident.

" yazawa-san i hope you don't do that again, new student like you shouldly don't had a problem like this anymore. I hope you will remember that" said teacher who seem give nico a punishment.

Nico is walk lifelessly, her face is pale as she is be tortured by sadistic person.

" nico-chan! What happen to you-nya?" ask rin

" ugh... who you are?" said nico confusedly she never known this girl

" i'm your classmate-nya, how rude of you don't know me."

" ohh... sorry, i had a liitle accident before and that make me being scold constantly like this.." said nico weakly

" you do bad thing?"

" n-no, i'm just miss a class. But whatever the awesome nico is strong enough listen their scolding" boasted nico while try to act tough when actually her body so dizzy after those all.

" kimochi warui..." said maki with unpleasent face

" what! Ugh... if nico in good condition, i'm surely hit you for that"

" yeah-yeah.. whatever, too bad you can't do that because you have such a tiny body. Well even if you hit me, it will felt like hit by a ant." Maki said cruelly to nico

" stop you two, maki-chan we must go home now it's look like rain will come." Hanayo said dragged maki with her.

" such a kid she is, oh yeah what's your name?" ask nico look at rin

" hoshizora rin! Nice to meet you-nya, owataaa kayo-chi wait for me" she is running to catch up these two.

" what a weird girl, but she is better than that slanted eyes." Nico said

" whose you're talking nicochii?" suddenly a voice appeard and make nico shivered cause she seems known who the owner of this voice.

When nico turn her head she find a girl with purple hair a-and big boobs.. their size is so big and make nico jaw drop fall to the floor.

" what's with your eye's at me nicochii?, you such a pervert kyaa!" nozomi scream erotically as like nico is molesting her and some student is staring them.

" w-what! Don't scream like that nozomi! Everyone will think bad at me... mouu don't make me scold again with that evil teacher" nico said hopelessly afraid she will get to be punished again if someone see this and take a wrong think.

" shut up you two!" shouted eli whom like get annoyed with the ruckus they do.

" sorry ayase-san, i'm just say hello to the new student"

" can you don't make a big noise at school tojou-san, you were a member of council president so i expect you to be diligent and show some respect" reply eli sternly and give them a sharp glare.

" come on, look like it will be raining soon" said eli to nozomi and without waiting her, she already walk first.

" okay, Nicochii you want go home together with us"

" if you don't mind"

" absolutely i don't mind nicochii. Let's go" nozomi grab nico hand and begin to walk catch up eli.

Eli seems uncomfortable with nico presence here and just stay silent.

 _Does i do something wrong again now? That blonde seems unhappy have me walk together.. don't tell me she were..._

" ssst.. nozomi" nico whispered quietly so only those two can hear.

" hmm~ what's wrong nico?" ask nozomi

" did you and her maybe have a special relationship?"

Nozomi a bit shocked when nico ask this to her. It's so complicated to describe that but i can give her a simple answer.

" we are dating nicochii" answer nozomi make nico palm her hands to her forehead.

" oh my god.. did i interrupt your precious time with her? She seems annoyed ."

" don't worry nicochii~ our relationship isn't that good so i think that's not the reason why she look so annoyed right now." Reply nozomi

" really? I hope that's true" nico feel unsure with that but she just meet nozomi now so she don't know much about their relationship.

" if i remember you were saying that you being scold with teacher? Oh my nicochii you just transfered and already make a problem ~ you are naughty girl" tease nozomi palyfuly

" ugh.. can't we just forget abou that. Remembering that made me want to throw out " protested nico who seems very irritated about these bad thing happen to her.

" sorry nicochii~ i'm just like to teasing my children hehe"

" you sure love to make a fun at me.. and what the heck with my children! I'm not even your children or anything else" shout nico to nozomi who seem like a fun time to tease her.

" you are younger than me nicochii"

" we just different one year nozomi, that's not make you be my mother or someone very old than me"

" okay.. okay i get it, you're never changed nicohii"

" same to you nozomi, you're still being a teaser person but i hope the molester side of you is not remain right?" ask nico

" oww don't compliment like that nicochii. That side of me still remain and do you want to feel that right now?" nozomi hands is somehow look like she want molest nico and before her hands reach nico chest.

" n-no, please don't that... i surrender" nico is raise her hands and make a distance to avoid nozomi attack.

Nico who seems like a scared cat is look cute, so nozomi decide to freeing nico for now.

Eli just watch them silently and look not care with the ruckus they made and just focused to walk home.

 _They seems like a good friends... they just a bunch of idiot. Even though i said like that, i think it's not bad to have fun like them but.. i don't want fall to deep into those happiness like that. I won't do a same mistake again._

Eli whispered quietly to herself and for a while rain was come and make eli realize she not bring her umbrella and she try to search a place to hide from the rains.

When eli is busy to search place to shelter, nico and nozomi is trying search that too.

Nozomi is the one who find the place first and run fast to there but she not aware with her surroundings and get slipped and make her fall.

 _Ouchh.. my but feel hurt. I don't expect the road will be slippery like this._

When nozomi try to stand for somehow her legs feel numbs and she can just only feel pain on her legs.

Nico look nozomi is in trouble and want to help her out but not even she do that, eli is already walk toward nozomi slowly and carried her bridal style. Nozomi face is blush so hard and she is lost in words with eli action.

" w-woaah a-ayase-san what are you doing?" ask nozomi shyly

" don't say anything, keep remain silent so your feet won't feel pain." Answer eli make nozomi suprised that eli is cared about her and try to help her.

" held me tight toujou-san, i will run fast for now to your house. Your legs need to be treated first" as eli said that she begin to run so fast and make nozomi held onto her so tight and nozomi feels so happy being carried like this by eli.

Nico just stare those two left away and left her alone drenched because seeing they before is like watch a some scene drama.

 _What's with that... it's like scene of drama love ughh.. nico want to have someone special like that too. Mouuu.. what's i say before, i'm a super idol who owned to everyone so everyone is love me hehe~_

Nico then go to the shelter and sit on the bench, but why the bench feels so soft? Are in this area had sofa or something? But this bench feels so warm and comfortable, maybe is special for idol like me. Without care with what's she sitting on, nico just hummed and sing happily.

Nico not realized what's she sitting on is actually...

 **That's it hehe, i think everyone already know what will happen in the next, see ya. Arigatou for view this ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Quick Rejection

**Hey-hey i come back again ~ seems like hard to me get a inspiration to write but oh well.. many work is pilled up and make my time to write decrease. So i hope you enjoy this and maybe any eror but i still try to write lol** **. Thanks and enjoy~**

* * *

 _Lalala~lala...hmm.. something felt doesn't right. I mean why this bench feel like it was live!_

nico thought slowly and can felt a movement from beneath and that make she turned her head. Not a bench that nico found but one certain girl she know and she seems angry and scary now.

 _Oh god... how unlucky i can be.._

Afterwards maki just push away nico from her lap and make nico fall and her face is slam to the street and make her body soaked.

" WHAT THE HELL you are doing? You just push me and make my body completly soaked!"

" and who do you think you are? Are you think i like be sitted by you brat kid!"

Maki seem furious as she can eat nico right now,meanwhile nico just remain dumbfound and silent.

But after a while nico decide to stand up and make a way to maki.

Maki felt unsure with nico come near and when she want to say something, suddenly a splash water come to her face and make maki face drenched.

" What are you doing!" maki shout as she be splashed by nico who seems have fun to tease maki.

" just want to washed away your grumpy face hehe~" nico grin wide

" ughhh..."

" i know, sorry maki~ i don't know the bench is you" nico apolgize

" next time you must aware with your surrounding, don't be like your friend back then"

" you see that? I don't expect you to be so observant with other people"

" it's because you all so noisy and make me distracted" denied maki

" sure..sure miss grumpy~" nico said with tease voice

" what's that? So my name is changed again?" maki grumble

" seems fit with your personality" said nico

" whatever" reply maki and continue to listening music on her earphone and just mumble the sing.

A idea come to nico head and she fastly take one of maki earphone and place that to her ear.

" w-whattt are you doing again? Can't you stop annoyed me" maki protest as nico who always distrub her peace time.

" mouu~ makiiii, i'm just want to hear what song you listen. It's so boring to do nothing at this rate, so pretty please to share some fun to me hehe." Beg nico with pupy eyes and make maki withdraw and just let nico do what she want.

The two of them just sit silently and listening music, no one try to speak or bring any topic in rainy day like now. Nico don't understand a single thing with the music she hear now but the melody of piano sound lovely and peace, as can ease your mind and make you realx.

 _Hmm.. maki like classic music i guess. This song just had piano, violin and other instrument sound but yet it's good song i think. Maki sure have nice taste of music lol~._

Nico thought as she take a peek to maki and without she knowing her gaze fall to these ametyhst eyes. Nico like how sparkle maki eyes can be, her eyes colour seems match with her red hair and presemt a beauty woman like maki.

Maki turned her head to nico and that's make nico stratled and throw her gaze away.

Maki fell unsure what happen with nico behaviour and continue listening music again.

Nico almost have heart attack and will very embrassed if maki caught her is staring her like that.. nico felt her face very hot and not brave to look maki face now, she just put down her head and keep silent until maki felt something wrong with nico.

" are you okay brat kid?" ask maki

" ummm" mumble nico weak

" what's wrong actually with you? Back befor you sure is very noisy like speaker but now you act like timid girl. What a weirdo you are.." said maki with question face as she try to approcah nico and see closer her face.

" n-nothing happend slanted girl, i'm just feel tired." Reply nico

" i don't believe that" maki being closer to nico and that's make nico feel nervous and try to move away from maki. But the bench is very slippery and make both of them fall.

As nico open her eyes she found maki is on top of her. The two of them is blusing hard and quickly stand up and just stand still. Don't know what to do after that incident.

None of them dare to speak or do something else again, both of them is felt so nervous and can't stop how fast their heart beat now is beat like a crazy.

Secretly maki is looking to nico and found a slight scar on her right arm, not a big scar but it's enough to make maki make a way to nico.

Maki take a bandage from her bag and approaching nico. As maki begin approach her, nico fell inscure and don't know what maki will do to her. Nico feel maki come closer and see one of her hand take out something and she found a bandage on maki hands.

Before nico can ask a question, maki already place a bandage to nico right arm. Nico is stratrled how gentle of maki hands touch hers, and before she try to talk maki is again interrupt her from speak.

" your right arm is wounded so i put on a bandage to cover that, it's must be when we fall together. I hope you treat yourself more so you won't get hurt brat kid." Said maki as she completly put the bandage on nico arm with flat expression.

" i-i know that.. you don't need to tell me that, rather than that why you don't just cheer a hurt person like me" Protest nico when maki scold her instead give her a encourage words but just a scold she get.

" why i must cheer you up if you is hurt.. the right thing is just tell the truth and honest answer." Maki said with voice a bit harsh when she said that, eventhough nico know maki is rude person but she don't know maki can look so scary like now.

" why all of sudden you be bitter now.. oh gezzz.. try to smile maki~" nico hands tried to push up maki face to make her smile but instead smile she is get scary glare from her.

 _Hmmm~ this girl really a stuborn one.. if it become like this, i don't have choice except to use my magic to her hehe~_

Nico pretend to be sick and that's actually work and maki become little worried but suddenly nico hands is clap maki cheek and press her finger to hers. Maki is so suprised not even think this girl will do that. Maki try to threw away nico hands but nico persisent to hold maki cheek and a while from that nico is bring closer her face to maki.

Maki can't believe how bold nico now.. she can felt her breath and felt so nervous as their face become closer as ever, and it look like nico will kiss her right now.. maki felt extremly panic as just one inch again for their lips meet, maki closed her eyes and felt blank all of sudden and her body is frozen.. she can't move or push away nico.

Instead kiss she get, maki feel her forhead is hitted by nico forehead and that's enough to make maki open her eyes and get a wide smile from nico.

That smile felt so childish yet make maki felt nervous at the same time. Maki can't predict with nico act , she can do unbeliveable and weird thing but it's like she is a little different than anyone she know.

" What's with that? i..i was think you w-will-" maki said shyly and before completly finish the sentence nico is already speak again" you mean kiss? My lips is very expensive you know~ an idol like me don't easily give kiss you know~ hehe. You're such a pervert makiii~ i know the awesome nico is very adorable and everyone can't resist to love me~" declare nico with smug face as she felt like a super idol.

Maki face suddenly be sour and give nico gross face as nico say that.

" you're such a crazy little idol you know? I think that joke is not funny at all" maki said while twirling her hairs and posed like a elegant woman right now, that was make nico pouted her face and she take her phone in her bag.

After nico have her phone she tugged maki sleeve and that make maki turn her face to nico.

" What again? You want to trick me again?" ask maki

" no,umm..mm can i have your phone number?" nico request sweetly and that just make maki felt more horrible to look this overate sweet act.

" not a chance" maki answer quickly and make nico very annoyed with maki reply after many way she try to be friend with maki.

" eh.. why?" nico ask suprised with this quick rejection

" we just meet and it's seems like we will not get along, so i hope you can go away from me. Someone like you must don't be friend with me." Maki said that and stand up as the rain is already stop like nico heartbeat suddenly stop as maki said that.

Maki walk away and for a while she turned her face " yazawa-san, i mean that thing so i hope you don't come near to me. I'm a horrible person" maki said as she continue to walk again and left nico.

 _What the hell! She suddenly tell me to go away from her all of sudden.. i just want to be her friend but she just shrug me away. Why it's seems like she hide something..something painfull..i can't give up like this. Need thousand hurt word to make awesome nico to surrender maki~ i can't let you go away like this.. i want know about you more._

Nico thought as she felt maki shiluet already gone and she stand up to walk home with heavy mind to think how she will be friend with maki.

 _Just you wait makii, i will catch you. You're my stuborn princess prey~_

Nico raised her hands like she is try to catch something at air, and shout loud how awesome she can make maki melt with nico sweet smile.

 _Ah...but before that i must change my clothes. Look how drenched i am mouu~ i will give a lesson to you makiii, just wait i will make you be my friend._

* * *

 **Here it is everyone, i know maybe some part is bit off but i hope you all still understad that~ myb next time nozoeri part will come. Oww how i love my 3 otp pair .. love you all guys.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Dorky villain Eli

**I come back again~ my inspiration come and make me write come faster thehe, i hope you still enjoy it.**

* * *

Meanwhile at NozoEli

On the way to nozomi house eli look seem carried the injured nozomi in her hands and keep walk and eli remain silent left nozomi confuse with blonde act today.

Nozomi feel embarrassed yet happy she is be carried with eli like this but somehow her mind questioned about what will happen after this, maybe they will be like always Distant and awkward.

 _You give me happiness but yet a pain in same time elichi.. even though i know you so kind but after the kindness you will give me a cold shoulder. I want know who i am to you, are you just use me from your fans? I think that the reasonable reason why you ask me to be your girlfriend.. not girlfriend, but fake girlfriend. Why i agree to accept that back then? It's must be i want know of who you are actually._

Nozomi thought deeply as she take a glance to eli who seems fine while carrying nozomi and not protested with how heavy weight she carried now.

Nozomi gulp and take a breath to prepare herself to say something to eli.

" umm ayase-san?" nozomi ask hesitant and tremble voice as eli face so near to her.

" yes?" reply eli stop walk and face nozomi with serious eyes

"are you don't felt tired with carrying me? I mean, why you just put me down? I still can walk you know. I won't burden you with this little problem, you must be tired from student council work So thanks for everything." Nozomi said but no reaction from eli, instead put nozomi down she continue to walk again. Nozomi feel dumbfound with this girl, aren't she already ask eli to put her down? Why then she is continue carrying nozomi?.

" a-ayase san.. didn't i ask you to put me down? But why you continue carrying me?"

" it's more faster and i don't think you can walk fast, so the best opinion is with me carrying you" eli said and before nozomi want ask more, eli already speak again.

" if you want ask how tired am i, i'm really exhausted but don't worry carrying you is a easy task to me. And don't worry about your weight, i think you body is light" eli keep walking and left nozomi blushed hard after heard eli confession and surrender with the blonde and decide to take a nap."

As nozomi already sleep eli secretly look to nozomi face, and find how calm and cute nozomi face can be. It's the first time eli actually seeing nozomi face this close.

 _Even though it's already 3 years i spent with you,i don't remember how cute your face can be nozomi..i'm sorry nozomi to treat you cold all the time but if i don't do that you can only get a miserable to be near me. I can't bear to you feel like that, i must go away from you... but i don't know why i can't keep my eyes away from you. Ahh.. but i can't let this slip again. i won't make a same mistake, i must make you hate me, make you hate me too see me and find another person who can treat you good. Sorry for make you to be my fake girlfriend.._

Eli sighed as she continue to walk and a tiny tears come out from her eyes.

As two of them reach to nozomi house eli gently wake up nozomi and nozomi kept sleep and place her arms to eli neck. Eli face blush as nozomi being cling to her and their face is so close and make eli is so nervous and don't know how to do until nozomi open her eyes and find how close her with eli.

"w-waaa sorry ayase-san, i-i...don't mean to cling my arms to you." Nozomi apologize as how embarrassed what she do to eli.

"u-umm.. don't worry, you almost give me heart attack toujou-san." Eli said as she put down nozomi.

Nozomi then walk to her apartement door and unlocked them. Nozomi don't dare to turn back and face eli so she decide to speak without face her, but it will look so rude so nozomi decide to turn away and when she turn back eli is already gone.

 _w-what! She already gone? I am not even say thanks to her.. mouu.. it's unfair to left me when you already make my hear beating so fast. I must thank her tomorrow even if she is must give me cold shoulder like usually but she worth to have my thanks hehe._

Nozomi grinning to herself and go in to her apartement, while on the other side not far from nozomi place there was eli is hide between a wall.

 _Why she is grin? Are she is so happy even though i go without say goodbye to her... how weird you are nozomi..._

Eli decided to go home and doesn't realize nozomi is see her from her apartement, nozomi actually just open the window but her eyes suddenly found the blonde and she smile with eli act. Eli maybe a cold person but deep down nozomi know eli actually a kind person.

 _Elichi your act to be vilian actually so good but your nature kind is can't unhiden. Your stubborn act make me want to pinch your cheeks. You're such a cutie dorky elichii~._

As nozomi glued her eyes to eli until she completely gone.

The next day~

Maki,eli and kotori look troubled and let out a heavy sigh, make rin and hanayo confuse with their act.

" why all of you look so troubled-nya?" ask rin while look three of them.

" nothing" replied them at the same time and left hanayo and rin more confusier with that.

And all of them decided to just walk to school with heavy mind.

At the other place is nozomi and nico is walked together to school

" ara~nicochii it's so nice we can walk together like the past" nozomi said with happy voice

"ugh.. yeah" nico answer with flat voice

" mouu~ nicochi what's with that flat expression? Do you make a trouble yesterday?" ask nozomi serious

" rather than a trouble i was get a rejection"

"eh? You confess love to someone? I never think you had someone you love nico.. woaah how bold you are~" nozomi teased and make nico feel irritated.

"not kind confession like that nozomi, i'm just ask her to be my friend but she is quickly reject that and told me to go away from her" nico said irritatedly when she remember how cold maki said that.

" who's that person? It's so rare for you to work hard to make her your friend"

" nishikino maki, do you know her nozomi?"

"ohhh... if you want cath her heart you must have iron heart nicochii~ she is a hard prey if you want her. She is be known as rude person yet many people is adore her, many heart is broken from her." Nozomi inform and nico is give her evil smile.

" seems like tough one, but i can't give up easily like this and let her make me away from her."

" why you seems so passion to get her? Do you like her perhaps?"

"w-whatt! N-no i just wanna to be her friend, nothing more." Nico stuttered when nozomi ask critical question.

" never mind about that, we must go fast. We can't make umi wait longer"

" sure, i can't wait to talk with umi."

And for a while they spot umi is stand at the corner street and look so trouble.

As two of them approach her, they can see a tears come from umi eyes.

"umi what's happen? Why you cry?" ask nico worried with umi all of sudden is crying.

"is this because kotori?" ask nozomi straight to the point and make umi surprised and can't hide how true what nozomi ask to her, umi feel sadder and let out more tears as she hear kotori name.

"are you already take care your business with her umi?" ask nozomi with gentle voice as she stroking umi hair and hug her.

Umi keep sobbing and cry as she already lost hope.

" you can just take it slow umi-chan, don't need to rush. Kotori need time you know, you can't expect to be like past quickly. But you can't just give up yet umi, you still can win her heart i know you can." Nozomi assured and make umi felt more relax and stop cry.

"i think you was right nozomi, i can't expect good come fast. It must cost a long time but i must pay what i did to her in the past." Umi said sternly as she ready to fight for kotori heart.

"good girl~ i'm proud of you umi. Whatever problems come we must take over of them, even it will tear apart your heart." Nozomi smiled as umi were already come steady to face her problem.

"ugh.. nozomi you make my presence is useless" said nico bitter with nozomi great speech left her like a side person.

"don't worry nicochi~ your part as comedian is unchanged and you know only you can do it~miss super idol."

" hehe yeaah just super idol like who can do that... wait! You're say i'm as a comedian? How dare you nozomi!." Nico yell and chase nozomi who was already run with umi to school.

"don't run away boobs monster! You humilate an super idol! Nozomi!" shout nico angry.

Nozomi is nearby to her classroom and meet eli in the hallway, nozomi went to her and eli is look suprised seeing nozomi come but fastly covered them with cold expression.

Nozomi can look the change of her face and make she smile about eli act.

"ayase-san thanks for yesterday, you help me a lot" nozomi said with bright smile and make eli eye's open wide to see that bright smile.

" not need thanks me toujou-san." Eri reply cold and nozomi remain silent look how adorable eli can be.

 _You act cold again elichi~ i can't believe there's still has person like this in the world.. cold yet kind._

" let's go in darling~" nozomi take eli hands playfully and drag her to the classroom and make eli can't believe what nozomi call her before.

"w-what!" eli can't proceed what happen but her hands already held by nozomi who is dragging her to classroom.

 _d-darling she said.. what's why this attitude of her? She seems happy and sweet meet me, are yesterday make her so happy? I must let go her hands..but somehow this warmth remind me of something back then. I miss that until it hurts me so much._

As two of them is run to the classroom all of girls is squeal and scream to look those two.

Meanwhile at class 2-b is sure sound noisy and crowded with the new student who seems take a lot attention because her cool aura.

Umi gulp nervously as whole of girls is surrounding her and give her many question.

" sonoda-san what's food you like?" ask one girl.

" why you transferred to this school? i heard your family is the owner of the biggest dojo in japan, is that's true?" ask the other girl.

" do you have someone you like?" ask one of them and that's question make her face blush and the girls is screaming look how cute umi face now.

 _So noisy..._

Kotori look at how popular umi are now after transferring her just for a few days but somehow a half girls is fall by her charm.

Kotori felt anxious seeing umi is so close to her yet so far to her reach her, she can't denied how much she miss umi but she can't express them well and kept ignoring umi all day and give cold shoulder when umi try speak to her. Kotori look out through the window and let out a sigh as she is feel so depressed with the pain in her chest.

 _I don't know what i feel anymore.. it ache my heart as it can tore in apart._

Umi silently gaze to kotori and find she is have painful face again and that's enough to make umi cry inside see how hurt kotori is.

 _Kotori.. it's hurt me seeing you in pain. I want take away your pain but.. you always push me away when i tried to approach you. Can't you just give me a chance to fix my mistake? It's okay if we can't be like before but at least i hope you can smile again. Your happiness is everything to me, although i must buried away my feelings._

Umi hands is clutching as she try to hold the pain in her heart, all girls look worried about umi seems unwell but umi assured them she is fine and put a smile fake to cover her painful face. But kotori can see through umi face, she can tell umi is in a pain but she just covered that with smile. Kotori felt her face is burning up and suddenly her eye's is blur. Her body is felt heavy and she can't breath well and at instant kotori fainted.

Before she closed her eyes she can see one figure she know well approaching her worriedly. She want push her away but she don't have enough energy to do that as her body felt so weak.

 _Haa-aah.. why my body felt so hot.. whole of my body feel weak. P-pleasee don't come to me.. i can't have your kindness again.. that's just make me remember how kind you are when at the other side is terrified me... umi-chan._

Kotori scream in her mind before she completely fainted and fall.

Umi rushing to kotori and quickly carrying her and go to infirmary, she don't care if kotori will angry and hate her more with it. But umi can't bear to look kotori sick.

 _Maybe after this she will hate me for sure and it's over to me but.. seeing you sick like this make me so worried and let my act come out first than what my mind tell.. forgive me kotori.._

* * *

 **Oh no kotori being sick ).( if you want to know why kotori sick, it's because at the rainy day kotori is running away from umi who was try to offer sharing umbrella and with speed light kotori already left umi. Kotori don't use umbrella so that's mean her body must completely soaked her body.**

 **I was think to make the scene whr umi and kotori run away each other at rainy day but thats will take a lot time for that, so maybe at next time if i can to make that scene ^.^**

 **Thanks and see you again~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Having me just give a Pain

" The two of us always together, it's my promoise" blue haired little girl pointed her liitle finger to make a pinky promoise with the ash haired little girl.

The ash hair girl accept her hands " it's a promoise then umi-chan~."

 _Ahh.. i remember that, we made a promoise when we are still being a kids.. it's so memorable.._

And a image of umi back is shown in front of kotori, she can't believe umi was here.

She try approach umi but suddenly umi walk forward, kotori called her but seems like she can't hear her and kotori try again call her a loud but none response from umi.

Kotori try to chase after her but how hard she try to reach umi, it's seems like umi is going farther away from her.

 _Umi-chan...why you don't turn back at me? Why you don't stop and come to me? You keep walk away from me.. don't you promoise we always stay together? Is that a lie? Pleasee answer me umi..._

Umi presence fade away and left kotori alone in the dark, she shout umi name many time but no reply from umi. It frightend kotori and it's scared her how weak her after umi gone.

It's sscared kotori until she can't see how bright her world before, not after umi left her alone.

 _Pleassee... stopp.. i don't want to have this nightmare again.. noooo_

" Nooooo" kotori screamed as she get up and realized that she is not in the classroom but in infirmary.

She can't remember well how it happen but her mind still catch umi figure approaching her when she faint.

Kotori eye's wandering around to search umi presence, but she can't find her anywhere.

Did that's just my illusion? It's feel so real as i can felt how warmth that.

Kotori sigh and touch her forehead and felt her temperature is better than before, she find a wet towel at top her forehead and doesn't know whose the person help kotori.

 _i don't think she's the one who help me but.. it scared me if it's her who do that. I'm scared what i will have say to her if she in front me._

Kotori covered her body with the blanket and going to take a nap but suddenly the door is opened by someone.

Before she can see whose the one open the door, she can hear a voice she know for a long time.

" sonoda-san? Why you hiding behind the curtain?" ask the teacher after she opened the door and find umi stand still behind the curtain.

" u-um... a-anooo it's just-" umi felt panic as the teacher was stratled her and maybe can make kotori wake up and find her hide from her.

Before umi can answer the teacher looking to kotori and seems understand why umi here but don't know why she hiding.

" take care of minami do you sonoda? You're such a good friend, See you two." The teacher waved and goes out and left alone kotori and umi in akwardness.

Umi hurriedly open the door but before she reach the knoob, kotori is calling her and make umi unable to breathe. Umi frozen in her place and don't dare to look kotori face, worried if kotori will hate her more .

" sonoda-san" said kotori with cold voice, it's the first time she heard kotori tone can be so cold like this it's frighten her.

Umi still don't brave enough to turn back and just ask quietly to kotori " y-yes?."

" i want see your face... so pleasee turn back." Umi can't believe how fast kotori voice can turn from cold to soft voice. It's make umi heart waver but she just scared what if after that she just only find kotori angry face.

" i-i can't." Umi finaly speak but still not turning her back.

" WHY! Why? What make you can't do what i ask? Is that hard for you to see my face? Are you feel disgusted seeing me?." Kotori shout loud as all of top her lungs is let out, show how dissapointent she with umi, umi can feel a anxious tone from that.

" i'm scared... and yet you never was in there with me.. you gone.. you broke our promoise." Umi can hear a sound of kotori hiccup and kotori beauty face is look so hurt as she let out more tears.

" sorry.. i'm depply apologize for lefting you kotori.. as i want be with you, it's just give you pain sooner." Umi finally turn back and face kotori directly and stand still in her place.

" what are you talking about? To have you left my side is already give me terrible pain!."

" i-i.. now isn't the right time kotori.. i can't tell you right now."

" and why you can't tell me now? It's already long time for me waiting your explanation."

" i'm sorry about that, but still i can't tell that now. I'm promoise i will tel you sooner, but first of all i want i ask your forgivness and your trust to me. So will you forgive me.?" Ask umi with calm and gentle smile who can make kotori heart beat faster.

" i will forgiving you if you can do what i ask."

" and what's that.?"

" hug me." Kotori ask cutely and make a puppy eye's to umi who had a trouble time and look about to lost her breath.

" W-whaaat! I can't just do that shamless thing to you... it's so shamefull for a person like me hug you." Reject umi shyly and unable to control the blush on her face.

" i'm just ask simple request sonoda-san." Kotori said and tried to get up from the bed but suddenly her body felt weak as she fall to bed again.

" k-kotori... are you okay?" umi worried about kotori condition and can't stop worrying toward her.

" sonoda-san..." korori try call umi again hardly as her throat fell so dry and ill.

" stop.. kotori don't say anymore. You're was sick, don't push yourself too hard-"

" i don't care.. even illness tried to prevent me to reach you..i.."

Kotori forced herself to speak and ignoring the illnes that slowly hurts her, umi can't hold anymore seeing kotori forced herself just for someone like her. Umi can't completly procced what's going on with kotori but suddenly she can hear a quiet voice from her.

" i'm scared..." kotori said quietly as she hold her hands and staring to umi with teary eyes. Umi can't believe what she see right now, kotori is crying and look at her with hurtfull eyes. Umi tightend her fist hardly, she can't forgive herself to make kotori suffer like this.. but.. what can she do?.

" umi-chan.." umi eye's widened when she heard for the first time kotori call her like that after for several days she tried to approach kotori and now finally she can hear kotori call her umi-chan again. Without thinking anymore umi is already wrapped her arms to kotori.

Umi hug kotori softly as she caressing her hair gently and kotori felt disbelief with umi hug her like this. Kotori sob even more harder as she can felt umi warmth in her hands now, kotori tighthen the hugs as she fear that if she not grip umi tight.. she will lost umi again and to just think about that it's enough to make kotori anxious.

Umi stratled when kotori begin to tighthen the hug and make her hard to breathe. Umi look to kotori and find how fragile she now as if she push away kotori it will break her more than ever. Umi decide to stay for a while and keep hug kotori until she be calm.

After 30 minute

Kotori finally calm down and seeing umi still with her until now make she relieved that umi not go away and left her again.

" you're not go?." Ask kotori hesisatedly while on the other side umi just staring to kotori with warm smile and make kotori anxious fade as she see those smile.

" nope, as you can see i'm still in here with you." Umi wipe the tears from kotori face who at before is crying loud and left many fallen tear. Umi carres her cheek gently and gazing directly to kotori hazel eye's and umi can gaze for enternity enjoy these beauty on kotori eyes. She even can see herself reflected through kotori eyes and with a sun light right now umi can see clearly how far those eye can capture umi attention to look at them contionously.

Umi miss her so much... for a long time she being seprated with her... such a long time who brought her to a weakest pace. She felt like her world so grey without color of kotori with her. Without her smile, her gentle voice and even umi miss how cute kotori face when she beg something to her. Anything about kotori enough make umi felt a peace, and happiest.

Without umi realizing she was huging kotori too tight and thats almost make kotori out of breath.

" Umi-chan... too tight" kotori said as she tried her best to have a slight breathe from umi bear hug.

" uwaaaah... sorry kotori, i'm really sorry. It's just... i was so happy like this is just a beautiful dream." Umi said akwardly and lossen her hug.

" mouu umi-chan, you almost make me dying." Kotori pouted her face slightly and umi find that's so cute to be able seeing kotori pouted face.

"sorry i don't mean to to hug you that tight." Umi said with her looking at kotori with gentle eye and give kotori her usual smile who make kotori blushed.

" gezz... you so unfair." Kotori can't mad to umi when she give her that gentle smile who she missed for a long time.

" ummm... kotori"

" yes?"

" so... are we good now?" ask umi affraidly as she ask the crirtical point and umi is not sure if kotori were truly forgive her.

Kotori smiled as she look how affraid and timid umi now when she ask her that, but it's just unfair if kotori give umi her apologize that easily.

 _Hehe maybe i can tease her more._

" no that good but not bad too." Answer kotori playfully and make umi stratled and face kotori with confused face as she can't understand what kotori mean with that.

" what?"

"hehe don't worry much umi-chan, i mean we can be friend again but not good friend like when we kids. If you want we're like before, I want you to obey all my request and you forbiden to reject that."

"What! Are you serious?" umi can't believe with kotori request and she scared what order she will give to her. How if that wear short skirt... or maybe even worse than. And maybe kotori will asking her to... k-kiss her... w-whaaaa that's so shameless it's imposibble for kotori ask that right?.

" absolutely yes, so i hope we can get a long umi-chan" said kotori cheerfully as she keep smiling seeing umi face who look so troubled and make her look so cute.

 _Oh god... i can't believe it happend to me... i hope i'm still alive with this..._

Umi felt hopeless as she look how happy those smile on kotori when she make that appoitment with her, oh well maybe it won't be bad at all after many wound and pain that she give to kotori. Maybe it will cost umi sins to make kotori felt sad and unhappy with her acts toward her at the past.

 _Kotori.. i will repay all my sins to you but... with you having me by your side. Isn't that will give you another pain in the future. I hope on that day you can strong enough and have someone to make you the happiest girl in the world, because you're the best thing i was ever had in my life. And i won't you fell sad beause of me.._

Umi though silently as she seeing kotori look at her with worried face and umi just telling her that she just think about a few things.

Kotori then tell umi to walk home together as she went spent time with her longer and her body felt much better.

Umi aggred that and those two walk home together whose luckly their path home is still same like before.

Along the way home kotori is clinging to umi arms and make umi always got flustered and become so shy to having people look at them like this. Umi was already trying to push kotori away but kotori then always give her that pupy eyes who can make umi can't rejecet kotori. It's still strange thing to felt like a couple with kotori but for some reason umi felt happy seeing kotori smile this brightly just with this can make kotori smile. But still it's so embrassing to umi and she can't control how red her face with kotori clinging her arms to her.

For a few minute they already arrived to kotori home, kotori offered umi to go in but she reject that and said she have something to do at home. Kotori can't force umi to go in but well she get a nice time with her before hehe.

Umi then waved good bye to kotori as she walk away from kotori house. After umi walk and don't seen from kotori place she not going to her usual path to her home but she take another path.

 **That's it ^.^ so much part with kotoumi nee? Where umi was going to? Hehe i didn't know what you all think with where umi went but it's not a bad place. Just something was related with her past. I hope you like this chap and the another chap next, sorry if there myb a mistake like before.**

 **I always love my 3 OTP ^w^ harashooo~**

 **Didn't you all watch Ll sunrise? I already watch these and it's good eventhough i still miss U's so much T.T but i tried to accept them hehe. My fav girl on sunshine is riko and yohane hehe whose your fav minaa?**

 **Thanks and i hope you not get bored with this. See you~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Where Umi Stay?

" Ma'am please one tomato pasta and ocha." Maki said to canteners

" ma'am i also order the same like her." Nico said and ordering a same like maki and somehow it make maki feel annoyed with nico behaviour lately.

Maki remember she already told nico to stay away from her but why she is being so pushy and get so close to her.

" what's wrong with you yazawa-san? Why for almost a week you always following me and being so pushy like this. Didn't i told you to stay away from me..." maki said angrily and try to intimidate nico.

Maki waiting for nico respon but she not expecting that nico is smirk and smile happily.

" mouuu~ maki-chan you so meany, things like that just make me want to chase you more thehe. Nico-nico nii~." Nico said as she begin to do her nico-nico ni and that's enough to make me gross out and felt defeated and chose to be quiet rather than argue with this girl.

Nico whom knowing that maki change to silent mode is following her too as she act calm and not let out any sound.

These two already finished the meal and maki begin to walk again but like usually nico is following her. Maki can't understand with nico minds, and as maki want shrug away nico is just making nico so noisy and maki just let it like this.

" nee maki-chan." Nico ask

" what?" maki said with annoyed voice

" do you have someone you like?" as nico ask that to maki her face suddenly go sour and angry and that's make nico scary.

" no." Answer maki

" umm, are you like koizumi-san?" nico said bluntly and maki coughed as she hear that.

" w-what! Why you think like that. We are just friends."

" because you treat her different, you so friendly with her but with me you just being grumpy."

" it's because she is my friend and you're not my friends!" maki shout as she dash away _But it seems more than friend maki-chan. And for a week i always stailing you and yet still acquaintance or more ever a stranger to you. Why i am suddenly feel sad mou stupid me._

Nico gazing maki who run away from her and she seeing how maki hair is sparkling suddenly as when a wind blows her hair and make maki look beautiful. Nico blushed a bit for thinking such silly things like that.

" Hey yazawa-san." Maki said and that's make nico shocked seeing maki who intiate to chat with her and somehow it make nico feel something weird with maki today.

" y-yeah?" nico can't believe the person in front her is really maki.

" Sunday, you free?" ask maki and that's almost make nico suprised and she can't even think it's her ears really hear what maki said earlier.

" U-ummm w-what?"

* * *

" wanna going out with me?" Maki continued and give nico her gorgeous smile and that's enough make nico red as ear and nico almost faint cause she really can't believe that grumpy maki is asking her out! Really? This is a trap? Or maybe i-it's maki fall with nico charm...

Okay nico know how adorable she is but woaah it's really unxpected come from maki and u-uuuh it's don't be a bad idea to accept that rare oppurtinty.

" o-oh s-sure, i know you can't ressist nico charm after all thehe~. Where are you plan to go?" nico ask

" it's secret, i will tell you later on phone. See ya yazawa-san." Maki wink as she said that and nico face gone so red and she can't tell how bold maki today.

" what with's that... she suddenly become so fliritaous. Ughhhhh what i should wear.." nico think hard what a best plan for this sunday and she is think to ask someone but who.

Umm nozomi? I think it's not a good idea to ask her... aha! Umi, i can rely her in something like this. Yoshh i will come to umi house right now~." Nico then dashed to umi house

But as nico arrived in front umi house she just seeing a empty dojo house and seems no one live in there.

 _t-this is really umi house? Why the house look so messy and empty... i didn't know umi house is like this i mean... yeah it's already a year for me not visit umi house but really? And where umi stay from now? Don't tell me she ... she live at road or maybe she homeless b-but if it's like that she can ask nozomi or me to help her._

Nico looking around to find someone to be asking but no one seem in here. What happend to this place? If nico recall this dojo it's lively and filled with loud voice as when the people is training at dojo but now this place is became so quiet and liveless.

And the bad things is nico can't ask umi advice and now she felt clueless for Sunday. Oh life is suck like always...

But still why umi house suddenly become like this... maybe nico can ask her later.

At other place

Umi is sitting alone at sofa as she read books and she not even realize someone is approaching her from back and sneakly blow umi ear and make umi shivered and turn her head and find anju in front of her give her tease smile.

" hey umi~ what are you doing?" ask anju as she sit beside umi.

" just read some books." Umi then place her book on table.

" are you look at those photo album again?" anju gazing at the book umi placed is a photo album of honoka,umi and kotori.

" u-ummm... i'm just tidy up." Umi tried to make a ruckus but suddenly anju stormed her face near umi.

" didn't i tell you to forget her, you're mine so don't you dare to love another than me swetty~" warned anju and then she kiss umi cheek and goes to kitchen lefting umi with sad face.

Umi seeing her photo album and take it with her as she walk to her rooms and placed them in the box. When umi want to put these to box suddenly a photo drop from the album and when umi grab these it was kotori photo.

Umi remember she took these when they were school elementary, that time kotori is help a injured bird whom fall from tree and she tried to cured them. Kotori really is a kind girl... and kotori is already grow up and become so beautiful.

Umi caress kotori photo gently and gaze at them with teary eyes, she wiped her tears quickly and put the photo into the album. After that umi is walk to anju side to doing their things.

Sunday

Nico was already in the promoise place and unxpectedly she come faster than maki.

 _Where that's grumpy maki? She promoise me to meet here at 10 am but this already 10.20 but she stiil not appear..._

Nico grumbled annoyed when she think maki is already here but what... she late. Ugh... and why she settle this place to meet, nico stood alone in a big tree and waiting for almost 20 minute like stupid people.

Ughh it's soon will be rain... where the hell is maki! It's already a hour i wait here but why she still not come or a call maybe can least better than being waiting like this.

And before nico can think anymore the rain suddenly came and drenched the tree.

" Arghhhh where is she? It's already raining and still no news form her." Nico yell loudly and even though she went to go she can't because now is raining so hard and that's impossible for her to rum home like this.

Nico just can prayed for maki rescue her bringing a umbrella and go somewhere dry and warm rather than cold and wet place like she were stucked now.

But for a few minute still no presence of maki and the raining is came harder and even tough nico is stand above the tree unluckly nico now is drenched with the rain.

 _Oh crap... i'm drenched. A-achooo it's so cold, i can't take it anymore... ah i can call nozomi to pick me up._

When nico take out her phone from her bag she is suprised with how unlucky she today.. her battery phone is dead. Hahaha the phone is dead... then what nico must do now? Run in rain like this.. nico sure if she do that tomorrow she will have high fever but if she still being here maybe she will had through more bad than a fever.

 _Fuck... i have no other choice, here i go the awesome nico will dash as flash and arrived home safely. Okay that's a briliant idea, it's sick or die!_

Nico run fast at her place and now she completly drenched and she can feel how cold the water hit her and make her body shivered.

Nico feel her feet so heavy and how hot her face now but she can't give up yet, it's still far away from her house and what other option she have now rather than run faster.

As time goes by nico eyes suddenly blurred and instanly she fall.

Nico can tell how ill her body now and how weak she now and she can't stop thinking what happen to her if she not stand up but nico can't hold it longer and she is faint right away.

No one seems to help nico because she was taking a short cut way and no one appear in this place. But after a while someone come and take her and carrying her up and that person dash away to somewhere.

 **Sorry for take much time for this story and luckly i can finished this new chap .. i really appreciate of the reviewers and thanks for fav/fol me hehe~**

 **And like usually please bear with any eror. See ya guys and i hope i can be a better than before {Lol} love you guys.**

 **Oh and can i ask some vote for who the one saved nico in rainy day? I'm just wanna to know what of you think it will be. It's okay if you don't want vote hehe i'm just want to try kind things like that.**

 **Vote for : nozomi, umi, eli or maybe maki~ hehe thanks for your kindness if you want do vote, as you know i just wanna try so don't push yourself if you don't wanna.**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Sickness

Slowly nico opened her eyes and finding she is already in the bedroom but whose bedroom? Definitely not nico room but why she laying in here meanwhile if she remember she was fainted in the empty road.

Nico look around and finding this room plainly just have white wall without any pictures or anything else and just finding a thousand book whose placed neatly in the wardrobe.

Did a neat nerd kidnaped her! Omg what nico must do now... and before nico can try think anymore a crack opened door make nico to seeing whose open the door.

And it's revealing eri whom bringing a mug and slowly approaching nico.

 _w-whaaa ayase-san? Are she the one who saved me?_

Nico look dumbfound and can't believe seeing eri right now and let her jaw open widely as she seeing eri.

Eri feel uncomfortable with nico act toward her after what she do to save her whom fainted in a empty road and luckily eri unexpectedly find her laying at the road.

" stop staring me like that yazawa-san..." eri said coldly and make nico trembling and stop staring at her and keep her head down.

" drink this." Eri said as she offering nico a mug of warm tea and nico uneasyly accept that and thanks her.

Nico take a sip and feel much warmer after drink that and she unknowingly she have a blanket around her body whom make her felt more much better.

" a-anoo..." nico said weakly and make eri raised her eyebrows

" what." Eri still said with cold voice and make nico more frightened eri also give her a cold expression.

" thanks for saved me ayase-san, if you're not in there i must already-" before nico can completed eri already brushed nico with her cold behavior.

" don't exaggerate, i'm just don't want you to burden me by having you blocked me to my house. You're such a pain yazawa-san." As eri said that somehow it's make nico feel irritated seeing how arrogant this woman can be.

Didn't she know that nico is just being dumped by maki whom lied to her and make nico waited for maki almost to 2 hour and what make it worser nico waiting while heavy rain happened and make her fainted.

And it come worser to have someone agony like ayase to save nico to just make insult of her whom fainted at the road.

" you can leave right now, i have something to do right now." Eri then opened the door for nico and pushing her away and as soon nico get out from eri house, eri quickly closed the door and not even say anything else she just already getting nico out so coldly and left nico so angry being treated like this and nico promised to never make a business with eri whom being so rude right now.

But if there someone nico must be angried the most it's must be maki. After what she already done to nico, at first being so nice and flirty to nico and ask her out but after 2 hour nico waiting in the promise place but maki never came.

But how regardless nico with the redhead she is just want to go home and take a long nap to recover her stamina to scold maki whom being so bad to miss their date.

As nico finally arrived at home she is welcomed by her siblings and her mother who quickly hug nico as soon nioc open the door.

" onee-chan are you alright? Where have you been yesterday.. uweeee" ask nico siblings and they just cried while hug her so tight afraid nico will gone again.

" nico where have you been? You make me worried so much.. i-if i have to lost you again-" nico mother can't hold anymore her tears and just give nico a worried face and nico who can't bear seeing her mother like that just hug her family togetherly.

" i'm sorry mom, cocoro, cocoa, cotarou i promised to not make you be worried like this again. It's just me who so dumb to let these feelings deceive me again."

Nico said as she let her tears come out and can't hide how anxious her voice when she said those word. That's right even if it's already happened at past year but still nico can't forget how memorable and painful those blurry memories she had back then. but nico can't remember whose that girl whom nico loved so dearly and it's hurt nico more as her head slowly felt numb as she want to regain her memory and slowly nico faint again with high fever as her mother feel how hot nico body are.

Nico mother quickly call ambulance and bring nico to hospital and the siblings also join too accompany their sister.

* * *

At the hospital

As nico mother bring her to a hospital she took a long time to wake up and as soon she opening her eyes the trio siblings is hug her tightly.

" w-woah c-calm down." Nico is surprised being hug tightly like this and the hug become more tight and she feel hard to breathe. Fortunately nico mother come in the right time or nico will dying be choked with this cute little angel siblings nico had.

" cocoro, cocoa, cotarou don't surprised her like that, you know nico nee-chan still feel unwell and if you can please go out for a bit. I want to discuss something with her." Nico mother said as she kindly push them away and the siblings actually don't want to leave nico side but if their mother ask them to go for a bit they just can wave a good bye to their beloved onee-chan.

As nico siblings go out, nico mother take a seat behind nico and star to look at nico with painful expression and slowly caressed nico check.

" i'm so worried about you nico... i expect that you forget to drink your medicine again right?" nico throw her gaze away and tried to avoid eye contact with her mother but she know well that what she said earlier is right and that's make nico mother more anxious.

" nico... you know that medicine is a way to make you healthy again. And i'm sorry i can't afford much to do a operation to cure you... i..i.." nico mother begin to cry again and she can't even said how weakless she can't have enough money to nico healthiness and feel she fail to give the best for nico.

Nico weakly wiped the tears from her mother eyes and give a gentle smile to her.

" mom it's okay, it's not your fault. It's already happened and i'm not sure if even i do that operation will save me. Maybe i can meet father in heaven." Nico tried to cheer up the gloomy situation but her mother just cried harder and held nico hand.

" please don't say things like that... to lost your father already broken my heart to a million piece. And if i have to lost you... i can't forgive my self" nico mother said weakly as she must remember how she be left by her husband who died cause his illness whose not treated and he slowly feel sick and go worser and she can't help much to her husband.

" i'm sorry to make you to take these bunch pills and medicine." Nico mother sigh heavily when the only way to cure nico is just to drink those pills and medicine.

" it's okay mom, even though actually i can't bear how much these i must drink but it's just only way to hold this sickness." Nico placed her hands in her chest and pretend to be fine even though nico can still feel how ill her body now.

" n-nico, take a rest honey you must be tired at all. Have a good rest." Nico mother kissed her forehead and waving good bye and then go out the room.

" it's okay mom i won't die until i meet her again, i promised to my self to regain my memory and meet her again.. even if it's mean the last time for me to seeing those gentle and warmth eyes and soothe voice whom always make me calm and her kind hands who always drag me out from the darkness."

Nico held her palms tightly as she slowly closed her eyes and hope tomorrow maybe she can regain some new memory who can get nico slowly to that person.

 _Zurui_

Nico said in her sleep and slowly she can sleep despite how hot her body right now and how her illness slightly hurts nico but she can throw these away and sleep peacefully.

For 6 days later

" nee minaaa... don't some of you know why nico absent so long like this?" umi ask when the 8 of them have a lunch together at the rooftop.

But all of them is don't know why nico absent so long even nozomi her best friend don't know why. Nozomi already visited nico house but always no one in nico house.

" it's so weird-nyaa." Rin said

" why to worried her, she's just a brat." Maki said as she twirling her hairs as usual

" m-maki chan don't say like that, nico is our friend." Hanayo said

" i'm not even considered her as a friend." Maki said coldly

" stop it, it's no use if we just sit and chattering like this minna. We must find why nico gone." Kotori interrupted them.

" ughhh... if at least we have some clue..." nozomi said weakly and sighed deeply when she can't help her best friend and don't know where nico now.

Nozomi suddenly stand up and make the rest startled with nozomi act.

" everyone! We must search nico." Nozomi said energetically and make them surprised with nozomi idea.

" and it's mean everyone of you! We must work together to find nicochii." Nozomi said determinately and before maki can leave umi and rin is strangled her to not escape in this moment, and maki just let out a sigh to being dragging with this unimportant thing.

" allright it's seems all of you ready! Let's go then." Nozomi yell and suddenly kotori raised her hands.

" umm anooo nozomi-chan." Kotori said and make nozomi look at kotori

" hmm what's happened kotori?" nozomi ask

" i think ayase-san is already gone." Nozomi and the rest then look at the surroundings and can't even find where eri been.

That's so stealth and fast escape nozomi think, any of them not even awared that eri fade right away although earlier that she is just quietly eat her bento and now she just disappeared like a wind.

" darn." Nozomi said disappointedly

" maybe ayase know something?" umi said and make all of them think that though is maybe make a sense why she suddenly go when they discus about nico.

" yossh! Minna let's hunt that blondie fox right away~" nozomi said energetically and run along with rin and honoka who followed right away after her.

" blondie fox?" umi questioned that and kotori just give her a weak nod and drag umi to catch up nozomi.

Maki and hanayo then following them lastly and all of them is begin their hunting to find the blondie fox eri whom maybe have a clue to find where nico is.


	9. Chapter 9 : Meaningless Love

All of them searching eri at school but they can't find her anywhere.

"did anyone find her?" ask nozomi to the girls but they just shrug their head.

"sorry nozomi, we can't find she anywhere." Honoka said

"maybe she not at the school?" hanayo said

"seems like that, but where?" umi said confusedly and moreover she don't close enough to eri so she don't know mostly the blonde will go.

"nyaa it's so hard" rin sighed tiredly as she already exploring all area at school.

"that's because you run all the way" maki said and make rin pout her face.

"you're so meanie makiiii." Rin punch maki shoulder lightly and make the red head stretch out her cheeks until it swollen.

"you guys! Stop messing around." Umi make a scary face at those two and they then stop their ruckus not wanting to feel umi rage.

"how about we split into a team? It's get easier that way right?" kotori offered her idea to the group and they agreeing that.

"okay umi you will be with rin and hanayo and the rest will go with me okay." Nozomi instructed the group and split to different place.

Umi and group going to near akihabara and nozomi will search near school, maybe eri not far away from school.

After 3 hours the groups still not find eri at anywhere, the girls felt so exhausted and decided to take a rest.

"so you got nothing too?" nozomi ask umi through her cell phone

"yes, I can't find her anywhere." Umi said weakly

"ok, call me if you find her." Nozomi said and end the call and go to the group who sit at bench

"how it is nozomi-chan?" hanayo ask

"finding nothing too." Nozomi reply sadly

Nozomi feel stressed out for not finding eri, she felt hopeless and horrible. How can she as her girlfriend don't know the possibility the place eri might go to. Although it's maybe nozomi just a fake girlfriend to eri so she don't know fully how eri is.

 _Ughhh…at this time I want to pray at the shrine to let out my stress…. I'm always find the answer in there._

Then for a split second nozomi mind shining, she get a idea where eri maybe will go.

"guys I think I know where she been." Nozomi exclaimed happily as she begin to storm and let the rest confused but without any choice they just follow nozomi.

At the Shrine

As they arrived in the shrine they seeing a familiar blonde is standing near the shrine and seems she like was praying.

The girls then approaching her slowly, nozomi on the other hand is mesmerized with the sign she witness right now. Eri figure from back so beautiful and her hair which blown by the wind is displayed how shinning these blonde hair.

And when nozomi get closer to eri, for a moment she see eri smile. The smile she never known before, a pure smile which enough to make nozomi heart flutter.

 _I don't know she can smile like that.. I don't know just by seeing her smile make my heartbeat go faster and I'm forget how to breathe for a second. I want see that smile every day…_

Nozomi thought sadly to herself but right now she need to focus for get some info about nico from eri.

The blonde don't realize with the group presence until she hear a familiar voice.

"ayase-san." Nozomi said and eri turned back to nozomi with her usually icy cold eye gazing to nozomi and then to the rest girls.

"what do you want?" eri ask with cold voice

"I want ask something?" nozomi said with trembling voice as soon she hear how cold eri voice.

"about what?"

"did you know something about nico?" nozomi ask

"don't know." Eri replied still with her cold eye which make nozomi feel pressured with those gaze.

"you're lying." Nozomi said suddenly and make the blonde a bit startled and then she show a smirk.

"how dare you for accusing me lying?" eri gazing intensely to nozomi eyes and that's make nozomi fear a little bit.

"because I know you well." Nozomi said with clear voice

"know well huh?" eri then looked around and find those girls is watching them cautiously

"then you must know what I will do now." Eri said with happy tone and without nozomi ever think what eri said before, a hard slap is come through her cheek and that sound loud which it's absolutely feel so hurts.

Nozomi can't believe with what happen right now, eri suddenly for no reason slap her and the worst thing that she slap her in front of her friends.

Nozomi can't let out any words from her mouth and just left confuse by eri action. While eri just smiled evily to her.

"I don't think you know me well toujo-san." Eri stated clearly and move closer slowly to nozomi who still don't get what happen in this situation.

"I hate a demanded people like you." Eri whisper to nozomi ear, make nozomi can't believe what she heard earlier.

"w-what this mean?" nozomi ask still confused

"that's for you being such a bitch, saying like you know who I am." Eri said with rage tone and that's make nozomi shocked hearing those words come out from eri.

The other girls just seeing the arguments between them confusedly, why eri treat her girlfriend like that? Didn't they love each other?

"and for that brat, I just help her being unconscious near park and take her to my place and then let her go. Nothing else." Eri said bluntly while maki on the other side tried to process what eri said.

 _That brat_ unconscious _near park? Why it's seems like my plan to deceive her for several day ago.. don't tell me she wait in there even though I never come._

Maki then run off from the groups and they don't know why maki run off but what most they care right know with the two people in front of them.

"don't ever consider yourself to say that you know me, the truth is I'm just see you as a tool. Nothing more, so please remember that clearly." Eri said straight to nozomi and keep giving her a hatred face, eri then go away from the shrine and left nozomi and the girls in unbelievable condition.

Nozomi still can't get out eri words from her heads, how hurt these words come from the person you called girlfriend…

Nozomi still stand in place and she can't hear when the other approaching her to ask how she feel right now. But what she feel right know is definitely a great pain that's enough to torn apart her heart, hearing such cruel and hatred word from eri mouth.

She can't help her tears for not falling out from her eyes and the others then quickly tried to cheer nozomi but she can't feel nothing else than hurt.

 _Am I that bad in your eyes.. did I mean nothing to you after a few years we spend together. Are this impossible to know who you truly are.. you already said many hurtful words to me but that never hurt like this.. it shattering my heart into a dust, why whole of my life always mean nothing to anyone I cared._

Nozomi thought sadly to herself and cry harder as she seeing the person she cared keep push her away.

Meanwhile maki is going to nico house at least that the most possibility she known where nico is.

As maki arrived at nico house then she look a familiar black haired who is playing with some kids and it's make maki so relieved that brat is fine but if she's fine why nico don't go to school?

While maki still stand in her place then nico who playing with her little sister and little brother noticed maki presence and she can't believe her own eyes to witness the person who betrayed her promise a few days ago now in her house.

 _What this damn girl doing here? Didn't she know that I was waiting for her few days ago and even after that accident she never tried to call or give a message to me._

Nico thought angrily to herself as she don't focused to her little sister and brother who watching her sister acting weird suddenly, they look around and find a red haired girl stand not far from them and their sister seems like staring intensely at that red haired girl.

The kids then appearing the red haired girl who still not realize she been spotted

"onee-san, what are you doing here?" ask them to maki who just startled by the voice and look around finding a few kids standing in front her.

Maki who shocked don't know what to said and she shyly twirling her hairs and spoke to them with shaking voice.

"I'm just passed h-here…no reason at a-all." Maki felt so nervous being caughted here and unfamiliar people talk to her.

Nico who not far away from maki and her little brother and sister and just realize her little brother and sister not with her anymore and she feel anxious worried something bad happened to her precious little sister and brother and don't realize they were with maki.

Instantly nico forget about maki as she hurriedly searching her little sister and brother.

None of nico or maki see each other and they busy with their problem.

"onee-san did you search something here?" ask cocoro the oldest one

"n-no."

"then maybe someone?" cocoro continued and maki just nod her heads

"boy or girl?

"g-girl…"

"can we help you?" they said with sweet voice as their face give maki such a pleading puppy eyes and maki can't reject these puppy eyes.

"did you know someone named nico in here?" maki ask and the kids as soon they hear nico name they then smile brightly to maki.

"she the amazing nico-nii, our sister." They said happily and begin to do a nico-nico-nii and maki who see this just finding it look so silly but a bit cute just because the adorable kids who doing that not the certain person.

"I see."

"are your sister in home?" maki continued

"yeah, she was near here when we play together." The kids then drag maki along approaching the place the kids left but they don't see nico anywhere.

"it's weird, onee-chan was in here earlier" cotarou said confusedly

They then searching nico and not far away they hear a familiar voice

It sound like someone has triped and they quickly go to the sound where and finding nico is at the street and her knees seems bleed little.

"ouch, it hurts." Nico seems unaware of her surrounding because the anxious she felt to find her little sister and little brother.

Maki then as she see nico, she slowly walk to her and nico feeling a presence near her and she then look up and finding amethyst eye look at her with intense eye as she can't stop staring at them until she can feel a familiar taste to her knees.

It was first aid spray being sprayed to her knees and nico felt startled with the tingling feel around her knees and accidentally nico knees hit maki face and she just realize her mistake and hesitatingly Looking maki face and instead angry face, nico find maki cute face who pretend that's not hurt but her whole body is shivering holding the pain and nico just finding it's cute the red hair somehow can have different expression rather than the cold one she used to give nico.

"what are you doing here slanted eye?" nico ask while maki just flinched hearing those nickname

"n-nothing particular." Maki answered

"oh god! Why you being so damn cruel!" nico said with annoyed voice

"didn't I deserved for you say sorry by what I suffer yesterday?" nico continued staring maki with grumpy face and maki can't ignore how the accident a few day ago is her fault.

"you're idiot! Why don't you just go? You know that will never happened for me come."

"I know that, but I want believe it. That you will come." Nico said bluntly gazing straight to ametyhst eyes who feel nervous with nico word.

"that's it! don't believe someone easily you stupid brat." Maki said

"I don't believe random people you know, it's just that I feel something about you.. that I know I can believe you." Maki face suddenly became red and can't believe how stupid this girl can be.

How can she said those word so calmly and maki can't said anymore to deny this girl.

"gezz fine, I'm sorry about what happened a few day ago." Maki finally give up and just apologized to nico in the end with bitter face while nico is satisfied get maki to apologize.

"why it's so hard for you apologize to me? I'm like a lost puppy yesterday you know." Nico said

"i-I just don't think you will wait for me." Maki sigh deeply and stare a bit to nico.

"why there's some idiot like you in this world?" maki said still don't understand why someone like nico who dumb enough to trust people she barely know is exist.

"thanks for your compliment." Nico answer happily with a big smile on her face, maki feel dumbfound with nico reaction is unexpected than she think.

"why you thank me? i was insulting you know." Maki said

"that's a compliment, what you said earlier means that I'm a rare people who beyond anyone in the world. I really the amazing nico-nii~" nico said with energetic voice and she begin to do her annoying nico-nii as usual.

Maki finding the girl in front her really a dumb girl but for some reason she can tell nico is a kind person with a stupid attitude that she find it cute yet can be annoying.

 _Why this girl so carefree? She forgive me so easy.. didn't she at least can be angry or mad to me? is this stupid brat can be more idiot than this.. ughhh.. why I meet weirdo like this but I think it's not hurt to know her more._

"but don't you think I will forgive you so easily~" nico said happily.

"I'm have a order for you slanted eye." Nico continued

"what should I do for you brat kid?" maki asked

"first thing is I want we call each other with a good nickname, not nickname like you calling me a brat." Nico said

"second, I want hear you playing piano and lastly I want us to repeat our promise to go somewhere but this time you not give me a false hope again~" nico continued gazing to maki with determined eyes staring fierce to maki soul.

Maki been silent for a moment and staring to nico with blank eye as she can't believe what nico just said earlier.

"hey..nishikino-san? Did you hear me?" nico asked while she waving her wand to silent maki.

"I hear that.." maki answered weakly as she can't believe with this girl

"why you seem like you don't like my request? Nico ask

"I expect something more for you to request something from me.." maki said

"what are you expecting me for? Nico ask grumply like she know what maki mean to.

"maybe money? Maki asked spontaneously

"why do you think I would like some money from you? Nico ask a bit annoyed

"why not? Money always give happiness to everyone." Maki continued

"i don't think so, it always make people blind… blind from anything they once used to love." Nico said with sad voice as she really not what maki think as.

"I'm happy enough to have a simple thing. My friend and my family is the best thing I ever had in my life. I'm not ask more to have the happiness you think will be with having money.

So why don't you put away that grumpy face and smile more to enjoy your life?" nico pressed maki face and trying to make her smile while she showing her genuine smile to maki whom suddenly felt so warm inside.

"hey~ makiiii, give me your biggest smile~" nico said happily as she began to make a smile on maki face, while nico busy to forming a smile on maki face suddenly nico lost her balance and fall down with maki.

Nico and maki was fall together and make nico on top of maki and their face is so close to each other even their nose is completely touched.

Their face became so red and they can't process what happened right now with the how close their face right now and weirdly nico for a moment move forward slightly to maki face's and that make maki feel flustered and dunno to do with their situation.

Slowly nico lips almost touch maki lips as their breath became near and can heared clearly as their distance shortened but before nico lips can taste maki lips.

Maki for a moment realize that nico siblings is still with them, she hear some voice and she surprised seeing nico siblings watching them with their jaw drop down seeing how intimate she and nico do right now and with a fast speed maki evading from nico.

Unfortunately for nico, her lips is taste the road which felt so cold and horrible even a big embarrassment to having her lips meet with lips of road.

Nico come to her sense after her kiss with the road and she suddenly rush out from there and her siblings who confused with their sister just follow her up and left maki alone.

"w..what's that?" maki left dumbfound with nico weird behavior earlier and how embarrassing

she with shameless thing nico almost do with her.

 _What I almost done earlier? My body just move and.. i-I almost kiss maki.. and importanly in front of the kids watching us doing such a shameless things._

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" nico only can scream louder as she recall her stupid act and how it make her want to find a hole to hide from the big embarrassment she had now.

"onee-chan! Wait for us" her siblings say as they following her sister who suddenly ran out, cocoro the oldest feel know why her sister run away but she still find it cute how her big sis can be shy like this after her steamy things with maki-san.

 _Onee-chan be shy even though she the idol number one in world hehe~ I think sis just a normal girl who can being so dorky cute._

Cocoro though happily witness different side from her big sis who always watch over her, cocoa and coutaro.

 **Happy Valentine day Everyone ^0^ it's the day where love story be confessed or celebrate, it's already too late say valentine but it's still funny to say these. Big heart to nicomaki when valentine come because I can smile alone to myself seeing their precious UR card valentine hehe~**

 **I'm still can wait to watch LL sunshine movie! I can't ready for another Bokutachi wa T^T. sorry for a long delay hehe, hope you guys like it.**

 **Arigatou 8**


End file.
